Seth et Estë
by Aelwing
Summary: Un monde parallèle se mêle de le vie sur Atlantis... Très semblables à Seth et Estë.


Seth et Estë

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e-mail : :

Genre :

Résumé :

Notes de l'auteur :

Seth et Estë 

La porte s'activa un jour tout a fait banal, au beau milieu de l'après-midi. L'équipe de John était sortie, mais ne devait pas rentrer avant au moins deux heures. Le préposé a la porte reçut tout les codes existants et tout ceux crées depuis la découverte d'Atlantis. Il ouvrit le bouclier après qu'Elizabeth le lui ai ordonné. Une drôle de chose traversa la porte. Un grand chien blanc qui tirait une sorte de carriole d'un mètre de haut avec quatre roues et deux étages composées de deux caisses…

Dans celle du haut se trouvait un tas de couvertures et un ours en peluche, et dans celle du bas, une petite pile de CD, une plus conséquente de dossiers et un ordinateur portable exactement semblable à celui d'Elizabeth. Laquelle crut rêver. Ce chien elle le connaissait, et même très bien, c'étais le sien… Seth… Elle se dirigeas vers l'étrange attelage qui se trouvait devant la porte maintenant désactivée.

Elizabeth : Seth ?

Le chien se tournas vers elle en entendant sa voix et la salua d'un aboiement. Elle le détacha de sa carriole, qu'il ne voulut pas laisser. Un leva une de ces pattes vers le casier du haut. Elizabeth regardas dedans, et en écartant les couvertures elle trouvas une chose qui la fit pousser une exclamation.

Elizabeth : Mon dieu ! Appelez le docteur Beckett en urgence, il y a un bébé dans cette boite !

Carson arriva dix minutes plus tard, on ne lui avais pas dit pourquoi on l'appelait. La scène qui apparut sous ses yeux le figeas sur place. Elizabeth était assise sur une des marches de l'escalier, un nourrisson endormi sur les bras et un grand chien blanc que caressaient touts les hommes de service à cette heure-ci à ses pieds. Il n'y comprenait rien.

Carson : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est ce bébé ? Et que fait ce chien ici ?

Elizabeth : Le chien et le bébé sont arrivés il y a un peu plus de dix minutes par la porte. Et c'est mon chien. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ce bébé a l'air d'aimer mes bras. Elle s'est réveillé et s'est mis a pleurer. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras qu'elle s'est calmée. On a décidé de s'installer plus confortablement pour vous attendre.

Carson : C'est une fille ?

Elizabeth : Oui. Vous pouvez l'examiner ? je vais installer Seth dans mon bureau.

Carson : Seth ?

Elizabeth : Mon chien. Il y avait un ordinateur portable avec eux, dans cette espèce de carriole, je vais voir ce qu'il contient.

Carson : Je lui fait des analyses et je vous appelle.

Elizabeth : Merci Carson.

Deux heures plus tard, une minute après qu'Elizabeth soit allée a l'infirmerie passablement perturbée, l'équipe de John arriva. Ce dernier s'étonna de son absence auprès de l'un des hommes chargés de la porte. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Infirmerie vers laquelle il se dirigeas en vitesse. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit un spectacle étonnant. Elizabeth tirait sur un bout de ficelle qu'un grand chien blanc ne voulait pas lâcher.

Elizabeth : Seth ! Si tu ne me rend pas cette ficelle dans la seconde, je m'énerve… Très bien. Seth si tu ne lâche pas je te prive de pâté ce soir !

Le chien lâchât immédiatement la ficelle.

Elizabeth : c'est bien. Merci.

John : Vous avez un chien docteur ? Il n'étais pourtant pas là ce matin.

Elizabeth : Colonel ! Je ne vous avez pas entendu entrer !

John : Vous étiez trop occupée à vous faire respecter ?

Elizabeth : On peut dire ca. En trois ans je l'ai vu trois fois, et il ne m'as jamais oubliée…

John : Vous l'avez depuis combien de temps ?

Elizabeth : Depuis qu'il est né. Il a quatre ans.

John : il n'est pas arrivé par le dédale je suppose ?

Elizabeth : il ne risque pas. Il est mort, renversé par une voiture il y a deux ans…

John : Pardon ?!! Il a l'air plutôt vivant pour un chien mort.

Elizabeth : Il vient d'une autre réalité.

John : Une autre réalité ? comme lorsque votre autre vous est retournée dans le passé ?

Elizabeth : Oui, il est arrivé par la porte. Avec un bébé et un ordinateur qui explique comment cela ce peut.

John : Un bébé ?!!

Elizabeth : Elle s'appelle Estë et elle a neuf mois… Et c'est ma fille…

John : Pardon ?!!… Là je ne suis vraiment plus !

Elizabeth : Il viennent d'une réalité alternée, je vous l'ai déjà dit… Dans cette réalité, nous n'avons pas repris contact avec la terre, Seth m'as accompagnée et j'ai eu cette magnifique petite fille… Je crois que j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir une fille…

John : … Si je puis me permettre, qui est son père dans cet autre monde ?

Elizabeth rougit violemment et détourna le regard. John s'étonna de son attitude et allait lui demander de s'expliquer quand Carson entra avec un nouveau-né dans les bras. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et d'immenses yeux verts. Il se dit qu'elle était aussi belle que sa mère.

Carson : J'ai fait tout les tests possibles sur ce charment petit bout de choux, et j'ai lancé des recherches génétiques pour savoir qui elle est.

Elizabeth : Ca ne sera pas la peine. C'est ma fille. Elle vient d'un monde parallèle. J'ai un extrait de naissance de fortune…

Elle pris sa fille des bras de Carson qui ne pensa pas a l'en empêcher.

Elizabeth : Alors, Carson n'as pas été trop méchant mon cœur ?

Pour lui répondre, la fillette lui fit un grand sourire et un gazouillis de joie.

John : Vous faites ca comme si vous y aviez passé votre vie…

Elizabeth : Seulement les premières années de ma vie. Ma mère nous a abandonnée ma sœur et moi, et mon père n'étais pas du genre présent. C'est moi qui l'ai élevée, je sais quelles erreurs ne pas faire au moins.

Carson : Comment ca ?

Elizabeth : Ma sœur est morte d'overdose à dix-sept ans. J'en avais vingt.

John : Je suis désolé.

Elizabeth : Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'ai réussi a m'y faire avec le temps… Bon c'est pas tout, mais comment s'est déroulée la mission colonel ?

John : Aucun problème. Je vais en débriefing.

Elizabeth : Je vous suit. Carson, vous la gardez encore deux heures et je vient la chercher. Seth ! Je veux que tu veille sur elle d'accort ?

Seth aboya, comme s'il la comprenait.

Elizabeth et John se rendirent au briefing au cours duquel elle leur expliquas les évènements de l'après midi et ils lui firent un résumé de leur mission, qui c'était déroulée a merveille. Lorsque la question fatidique arriva, Elizabeth se sentit très gênée, d'autant qu'elle en savait très bien la réponse.

Teyla : Mais qui est le père de votre enfant ?

Elizabeth : C'est assez délicat… Disons que c'est assez gênant pour moi…

John : C'est Zelenka ?

Elizabeth : Non, pourquoi ce serait lui ?

Rodney : Il a un faible pour vous.

Elizabeth : Rydec ?… Si vous le dites, mais non, ce n'est pas lui… En fait je préfère vous le monter. C'est sur le disque dur de l'ordinateur qui accompagnait Estë et Seth que j'ai trouvé ça…

Elle fit tourner son ordinateur et lança un film qui occupait tout l'écran. C'était Elizabeth qui parlait, mais elle avait les cheveux légèrement plus long et une cicatrice sur la joue droite en train de se refermer. Elle parlait en lançant des regard furtifs vers la gauche de temps a autres, comme si elle craignait qu'on la surprenne.

Elizabeth de l'écran : Je vous envoie ce message en espérant que vous pourrez m'aider. Je suis le docteur en sciences politiques Elizabeth Elwing Weir, à la tête de l'expédition Atlantis, même si depuis deux ans tout le monde m'appelle Elizabeth Sheppard. Je ne sais pas si j'existe dans votre dimension, je ne sait même pas si Atlantis a été découverte, mais vous este mon seul espoir. Cela fait deux ans que les Wraiths assiégent Atlantis. Notre E2PZ est sur le point de rendre l'âme et de nous laisser sans défenses. Malgré notre ennemi, nous ne risquions rien pour l'instant grâce au bouclier. Nos vies ont donc continuées comme avant, mais sans que nous puissions en sortir, sauf par la porte. Tous, nous nous sommes construits une famille, nous sommes même six couples a nous être mariés. Pour garder espoir. Je me suis retrouvée enceinte et j'ai eu une fille, celle que je vous envoie afin que vous veillez sur elle. Elle s'appelle Estë. C'est un nom ancien qui signifie la guérisseuse. Je vous demande de prendre soin d'elle. Si je doit finalement me séparer d'elle, je vous demande a vous deux, John et Elizabeth, nos doubles, de l'élever comme votre fille, ce qu'elle est. Merci a vous.

Il y eu une coupure dans la vidéo puis le visage de John apparut dans le cadre de l'écran. Il était tendu, complètement détruit, comme s'il venait de voir mourir tout ce qui contait pour lui. Les larmes de tristesse et de colère coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues…

John de l'écran : Voilà, c'est arrivé, les Wraiths commencent a envahir la cité. Je vous envoie Estë… Ils ont tuée quasiment tout les personnes qui contaient pour nous, personne ne peux s'occuper d'Estë. Prenez bien soin d'elle, plus que je n'ai pu le faire pour ma Lizzie… Elle est morte… ces saloperies me l'ont enlevée…

Le John de l'écran se mit à pleurer, mais il se reprit et continua à parler.

John de l'écran : Estë plus rien ici, même plus moi, alors je vous en conjure, prenez soin de notre ange s'il vous plait !… Autant que j'aurais voulu pouvoir veiller sur elle et sur mon Elizabeth…

Le visage de l'écran se crispa tandis qu'un cri de souffrance arrivait à ses lèvres. Il disparut de l'écran, il s'était levé. Ils entendirent une phrase de la voix de Sheppard, relayée par les haut-parleurs de la cité lors de l'enregistrement. 'Atlantis !… Atlantes !… Tuez ces monstres qui ont tués les nôtres et les personnes qu'on aime !!' Et le message coupas là, sans rien d'autre après. Personne ne dit mot pendant deux minutes jusqu'à ce que Rodney retrouve la parole.

Rodney : C'est la fille a John ?!?!

Elizabeth : Il semble. J'ai demandé à Carson des recherches génétiques…

John : C'est ma fille… Je rêve ou je suis réveillé là ?

Elizabeth : J'ai eu la même réaction, mais vous este bien réveillé. Je me suis pincée tout à l'heure, je vous assure que c'est réel… En tout cas, elle a vos yeux.

John : Mais elle vous ressemble beaucoup quand même. Elle est très belle.

Elizabeth : Merci du compliment, mais c'est assez gênant…

John : Je crois que très embarrassant, complètement dingue et irréel serait le terme. Vous contez faire quoi ?

Elizabeth : j'ai écrit un rapport qui partiras avec le Dédale la prochaine fois qu'ils viendras. J'y informe la Terre que je vais garder Estë et Seth.

John : Ils vont vouloir vous en empêcher.

Elizabeth : Qu'ils essayent un peu ! Ils risquent d'avoir un drôle de surprise s'ils le font !

John : Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : Parce que je rentrerais sur Terre et que j'accuserais le gouvernement américain de vouloir m'empêcher d'élever ma fille. Je doute qu'ils veuillent d'une telle publicité. Où qu'ils soient près à prendre le risque que je parle accidentellement du projet à un de mes amis journalistes… Vu qu'ils ne m'ont jamais fait signer de pacte de confidentialité pour Atlantis, mais seulement pour le SGC. Ils s'en mordraient les doigts.

Rodney : Vous ne pouvez pas faire ca ! Vous déclencheriez une panique mondiale !

Elizabeth : C'est pour ca que je suis sure qu'ils ne m'enlèverons pas ma fille.

Rodney : Mais vous ne la connaissez que depuis quatre heures !

Elizabeth : La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années dit-on. C'est exactement la même chose pour l'amour. C'est ma fille ! En plus Rodney, vous n'allez pas exiler votre nièce quand même ?

John : Sa nièce ?

Elizabeth : J'ai trouvé dans des dossiers un acte de naissance ainsi que le compte rendu d'une cérémonie Athosienne correspondant au baptême, sans le coté religieux. Teyla à ma demande, et Rodney, sur la demande de 'Sheppard bis', sont tout deux marraine et parrain d'Estë.

John : J'ai demandé ca à Rodney ?!... En fait quand on y réfléchit, c'est logique.

Rodney : Logique ?

Elizabeth : Vous este le plus proche de la technologie ancienne, et Estë a un taux de gène des anciens incroyable. Et puis vous este l'ami le plus proche du colonel sur Atlantis.

A ce moment, Carson entra en fanfare dans la salle de briefing, Estë pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, suivi par Seth, évitant ainsi à John de répondre au regard investigateur de Rodney.

Carson : Elizabeth ! sauvez-moi je vous en supplie !! Elle n'arrête pas le pleurer !

Elizabeth se levas, pris sa fille dans ses bras et se mit a lui chantonner à mi-voix un chant de dessin animé en français, Anastasia, tout en la berçant doucement. Estë se calma aussitôt et finit par se rendormir.

Elizabeth : Des images / Me reviennent / Comme le souvenir tendre / D'une ancienne ritournelle / Autrefois en décembre / Je me souvient il me semble / Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble / Je retrouve dans un sourire / La flammes des souvenirs / Doucement / Un écho / Comme une braise sous la cendre / Un murmure a mi-mots / Que mon cœur veux comprendre / Je me souvient il me semble / Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble / Je retrouve dans un sourire / La flammes des souvenirs / De très loin / Un écho / Comme une braise sous la cendre / Un murmure à mi-mots / Que mon cœur veux comprendre / Une ancienne ritournelle / Loin du froid de décembre…

Estë s'étais calmée, puis endormie lorsque sa mère chantait. Toutes les personnes qui l'écoutaient étaient stupéfaites. Elizabeth avait une toute autre voix, vraiment envoûtante, lorsqu'elle chantait. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, puis rompit le charme qu'elle avait tissé en s'adressant d'un ton d'une extrême douceur à sa fille.

Elizabeth : … Bonne nuit mon ange… Messieurs, Teyla, je vous laisse, je croit que cette puce auras besoin d'un bon biberon dès qu'elle se réveilleras. A demain tout le monde. Seth, suit-moi.

Elizabeth partit en direction de la cantine, Seth sur ses talons. Elle y arriva au moment où Estë commençait a se réveiller. Elle réquisitionna la plus petite tasse du self et le lait disponible, ainsi que du concentré sucré et du lait en poudre. Elle mélangeas le tout dans la tasse puis le fit boire tout doucement à sa fille. Elle nourrit ensuite Seth des os qui restaient à la cuisinière ainsi que de ce qui restait du rab, ce qui le régala. Ensuite elle partit se coucher de bonne heure pour pouvoir veiller un peu sa fille. Laquelle la réveilla à deux heures du matin parce qu'elle avait faim. Elle la pris et se dirigeas vers le self où devaient se trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle avait demandé a ce que le nécessaire soit laissé afin de ne pas avoir a réveiller la cuisinière au cas fort probable où Estë se réveillerais, ce qui était arrivé. En arrivant dans la salle du mess, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver John attablé devant un dossier qu'il lisait. Elle fut surprise de voir un sourire éclairer son visage. Elle pris le biberon posé sur la table des plats et le donna à sa puce, puis se dirigeas vers lui. Elle s'assit devant lui. Il la remarquas tout de suite et ferma le dossier.

Elizabeth : Que faites-vous ?

John : Et vous ?

Elizabeth : Estë avait faim.

John : Elle a l'air… Je lisait un des dossiers de cet autre monde…

Elizabeth : Lequel ?

John : Celui qui raconte la manière dont Atlantis a appris la nouvelle… Pour les autres nous… c'est assez osé… Et votre idée…

Elizabeth : Ce n'étais pas moi.

John : Comme pour Phoebus ?

Elizabeth : … Oui…

John : Vous avez une superbe voix. Vous devriez chanter plus souvent.

Elizabeth : La dernière fois que j'ai chanté pour des gens, c'étais à l'enterrement de ma sœur. Depuis, je n'avais jamais recommencé lorsque quelqu'un pouvait m'entendre.

John : Je suis désolé… Alors vous avez recommencé pour votre fille.

Elizabeth : Oui… Et… C'est aussi la votre John…

John : Je crois que je m'y ferait rapidement. Elle est vraiment très belle, et elle a l'air d'être gentille…

Elizabeth : Vous voulez la prendre ?

John : Non !

Elizabeth : Vous ne l'aimez pas ?…

John : Si, je la trouve super mignonne et je crois bien que je l'adore…

Elizabeth : Mais ?

John : Je risque de lui faire mal, je n'ai jamais tenu un bébé dans mes bras, encore moins le mien…

Elizabeth : Elle ne risque rien du tout si vous faites un tout petit peu attention... Elle est grande vous savez… Tenez.

Elle se levas, s'approchas de lui et lui mit Estë dans les bras. Apres un moment de flottement, il la serras dans ses bras et la mit correctement. Elle lui tendis le biberon, et il finit de rassasier sa fille.

Elizabeth n'avais pas bougée, elle se tenait derrière John, a deux ou trois centimètres de son dos. Quand elle eu finit, elle s'endormis dans les bras de son père. Elle se savait en sécurité. John se recula légèrement, il pensait qu'Elizabeth était plus loin. Ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, sans avoir envie de s'éloigner. Au contraire, John posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth et elle passa un bras autour de lui pour poser sa mains sur sa fille. Ils restèrent ainsi, le dos de John sur la poitrine d'Elizabeth et Estë dans ses bras, pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth reprenne Estë. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre, cotes a cotes, sans un mot.

Elizabeth : on doit parler.

John : En effet.

Elizabeth : Je ne suis pas douée pour ces choses là, alors… tu pense qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment ?

John : J'en suis sur. Je n'aurais pas accepté de mourir pour toi si ca n'avais pas été le cas.

Elizabeth : De mourir ?

John : J'ai dit qu'Estë n'avais plus rien là-bas… donc même plus… moi… et j'avais vraiment l'air détruit lorsque j'ai dit que tu étais morte… je pense qu'il est allé se battre pour sauver tout ceux qu'il pouvait, mais sans faire attention a sa propre vie…

Elizabeth : Il a voulu mourir ?

John : Oui, c'est ce que je croit. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu mourir si tu était morte… sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit…

Elizabeth : John…

John : Elizabeth, laisse-moi parler… Ce qui vient de se passer m'as fait remarquer une chose, que j'avais peur… Peur de ce que je ressent…

Elizabeth : John, je ne crois pas que ce soit très sérieux… On travaille dans la même expédition et jusqu'a preuve du contraire, je suis ton supérieur…

John : Je m'en fiche, je t'aime.

Elizabeth : …

John : Et c'est pareil pour toi sinon on ne serait pas en train d'avoir cette discussion, ni en train de veiller sur notre fille.

Elizabeth : Elle vient d'une autre réalité…

John : Mais certaines choses ne changent pas d'une réalité à l'autre. Il l'aimait et je t'aime… Et toi ?

Elizabeth ne dit rien, elle se tourna vers lui. Leurs regard se mêlèrent. Elizabeth pouvais voir dans le sien de l'amour, de la passion et du désir. Lui, il voyait dans le sien de l'amour, autant que lui en ressentait, mais aussi de la peur… peur de se tromper, peur des autres, peur pour lui, peur toute nouvelle pour Estë et peur d'elle-même… il vit son regard vaciller sous cette peur et la vit se lever sans un mot et se diriger vers la porte de la salle. Il tourna sa tête, il ne supporterait pas de la voir s'en aller. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Une larme coulas sur sa joue... Puis une deuxième sur l'autre… une main fine l'effaça. Ne voulant pas croire a ce qu'il pensait être une illusion, mais le cœur battant a tout rompre devant l'espoir que cette douce caresse représentait, il relevas la tête et vit Elizabeth… elle n'étais pas partie… de l'espoir revint dans ses yeux. Elle lui redonna Estë, mit ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et l'embrassa. De tout son cœur et de toute son âme avec une infinie douceur... Pendant ce qui leur parut durer un siècle, mais ne duras que jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle, ils furent seuls au monde. Ils finirent par se séparer.

Elizabeth : Il faut qu'Estë dorme. Tu m'accompagne ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa, encore plus doucement qu'avant. Ensemble, ils partirent vers ses quartiers.

Lorsqu'ils y arrièrent, elle ouvrit la porte et passa devant lui. Il tenait toujours Estë dans ses bras. Il la suivit après un temps d'hésitation. Cela semblait si beau qu'il avait peur de se réveiller et de ce rendre compte que ce n'étais qu'un rêve, comme cela lui arrivait si souvent… Il posa Estë dans le berceau de fortune avec lequel elle était arrivée. Il remarquas qu'Elizabeth avait pris la précaution d'enlever les roues et que Seth dormait juste en dessous d'elle. Il bordas sa fille avec tendresse pendant qu'Elizabeth posait ses mains tremblantes sur ses épaules. Elle l'enlaça et il pris ses mains dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de partir et pour la sentir contre lui. Elle serra les siennes. Il se retournas vers elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Ils y virent exactement la même chose, mais John pu voir qu'Elizabeth avait emprisonnée sa peur au fond de son esprit et faisait tout pour lutter contre elle. Avec succès, sinon, elle ne serait pas là a s'amuser avec ses lèvres. Les effleurant doucement sans jamais vraiment les embrasser. Il approfondit leur baiser, ses lèvres exigeant des siennes un contact plus profond. Leur baiser au départ doux, lent et léger devint profond, passionné et insatiable. Ils se libéraient de trois ans d'amour inassouvi, leurs lèvres jouant les unes avec les autres. Celles de John quittèrent son visage pour flâner sur son cou et descendre jusqu'à sa gorge et sa poitrine. De ses mains précises et amoureuses, il défit un a un les boutons de son chemisier, laissant à chaque fois un baiser sur sa chair en feu. Elle lui enlevas son Tee-shirt d'un mouvement brusque et lui fit subir le même sort. En laissant traîner ses doits affolants sur ses longues jambes, il la dévêtit de son strict pantalon noir. Il parcourut de baiser chaque partie de son corps avec tendresse et sans se presser jusqu'a ce qu'elle ne le supporte plus et qu'elle finisse de le déshabiller, ses mains à elle errant sur son corps à lui. Lui aussi impatient devant sa fougue, il la débarrassa des deux derniers bouts de tissus qui recouvraient son corps. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux, leurs corps collées l'un à l'autre. Il entra en elle doucement. Leurs mouvement se synchronisaient d'eux-mêmes. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient ressenti pareil plaisir. Ils avaient tout deux eu de nombreuses aventures, mais il n'avaient jamais expérimenté les sensations qui les traversaient. Leurs corps se couvrirent d'une fine couche de sueur et ils arrivent ensemble au point culminant de leur plaisir, et crièrent le nom de l'autre a cet instant. Avant de retomber sur le lit, tels deux plumes dans le vent, se laissant dériver et guider par leurs sensations et les réactions que leurs mouvement déclenchaient chez leur partenaire, leur amant, leur vie, leur âme…

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit enlacés et a s'aimer des qu'ils se réveillaient. Finalement, ils furent réveillés par des gazouillis de joie venant du berceau d'Estë et des aboiement de contentement. Seth avait trouvé le moyen de tirer une chaise à coté de son berceau et était monté dessus. Il regardait Estë attentivement pendant qu'elle s'amusait a jouer avec son museau. Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Se chien en équilibre et cette petite fille qui lui faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait était vraiment comique. Des qu'ils furent calmés, ils se mirent a discuter.

Elizabeth : tu sais quoi ?

John : Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder a le savoir.

Elizabeth : Je n'avais jamais ressenti ca.

John : Moi non plus.

Elizabeth : je ne parle pas qu'au point de vue physique…

John : Tu…

Elizabeth : je t'aime… Et ca me fait peur. Je n'arrive pas a me contrôler quand tu est là. J'ai peur qu'ils nous séparent…

John : La terre ?

Elizabeth : Oui… On n'est pas autorisés a avoir ce genre de relations…

John : Ils ne peuvent rien nous faire. Il n'y a pas une loi, pas une seule, qui interdit aux gens ou aux militaires d'être amoureux.

Elizabeth : Les personnes dans la même chaîne de commandement n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des relations autres que professionnelles.

John : Liz ! Ca ne s'applique qu'a deux militaires ! Tu est une civile !

Elizabeth : Mais je dirige une expédition a caractère militaire… ca nous donne exactement la même situation.

John : Ce sont les lois terriennes ! Nous sommes maintenant sur une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie ! Ils ne peuvent rien nous faire ! Au pire je démissionne, je demande à Teyla de m'adopter et de faire de moi un athosien.

Elizabeth : John !!

John : Oui mon amour ?

Elizabeth : Tu ne peux pas faire ca !

John : je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec toi Liz… Je t'ai dit que je t'aime ?

Elizabeth : Pas aujourd'hui. Je t'aime.

John : Je t'aime aussi… C'est la plus belle phrase que j'ai jamais entendue de ta bouche, où de la bouche de n'importe qui. Et la tienne est très belle.

Elizabeth : John…

John : Quoi ?

Elizabeth : Rien... je veux juste te demander une chose... Pour l'instant, ne disons rien a personne… s'il te plait…

John : Liz… si tu as si peur que ca, je veux bien attendre un peu, mais pas des mois…

Elizabeth : On est d'accort…

John : On vas devoir y aller. On dois être au mess ans trois quart d'heures pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons…

Elizabeth: Je m'occupe d'Estë et je vais prendre une douche puis je te rejoins là-bas… A tout de suite mon amour.

Elle sortit de la pièce, suivie par John, qui n'avais pu s'empêcher de regarder tout les recoins de la pièce pour se faire un portrait plus fidèle d'Elizabeth, autre que celui qu'elle présenterait pour travailler, trente minute plus tard. Il espéra aller dormir une demi-heure, mais il croisa Rodney qui ne pus s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était très près les appartements d'elizabeth.

Rodney : Vous este a l'opposé de vos cartier colonel.

John : Et ?

Rodney : Et vous este bien près de ceux d'elizabeth.

John : Et ?

Rodney : Et ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

John : Vous me promettez de vous taire ?

Rodney : Bien sur !

John : Bon… J'allais la voir. En fait j'allais surtout voir Estë.

Rodney : Votre fille ?

John : Oui. Je voulais qu'on discute a son propos… et j'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne l'ai jamais tenue… Et je suis sensé être son père ! Je suis plutôt pathétique non ?

Rodney : Vous vouliez juste voir votre fille ?

John : Oui pourquoi ?… Rodney ! Je vous jure que tout ce que vous pouvez penser est faux ! et allez plutôt voir votre copine au lieux d'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'après Chaya…

Rodeny : Vous este toujours amoureux de cette ancienne ?

John : je ne pense pas avoir jamais été vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais Chaya m'as appris certaines choses. Et je ne vous en ferais pas part Rodney !… Bon, vous avez vu le docteur Weir ?

Elizabeth : je suis là. Que ce passe-t-il messieurs ?

John : Rodney me faisait tourner en bourrique et se moquait de la situations dans laquelle nous sommes.

Rodney : Mais c'est pas vrai !

Elizabeth : Silence ! Je vous propose d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuné pour apaiser vos esprits. De plus Estë en a besoin.

John : Bien sur.

Rodney : Je vous suit. Mais on n'as pas fini John.

John : SI.

Elizabeth : Messieurs, on se calme. Je veux que cette histoire soit finie et enterré. Et c'est un ordre ! Je ne veux pas de disputes de bon matin…

Dix minutes plus tard, la dispute enterrée, ils se retrouvaient a table avec Teyla et Ronon. Elizabeth donnait un biberon a Estë et discutait avec les autres.

Elizabeth : Elle a toujours faim ! Je me suis levée trois fois cette nuit pour lui donner un biberon. On dirait qu'elle n'avais pas mangé depuis trois siècles alors que ca faisait que trois heures…

Teyla : Alors elle est en bonne santé.

Elizabeth : Aucun doute. A part ca, elle a dormis comme un ange. Vous pouvez me donner un bol de café, j'ai les mains prises.

John : Bien sur… je peux vous demander une chose ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur.

John : Vous pouvez me la donner une minute ? Je ne l'ai jamais prise dans mes bras…

Elizabeth : Bien sur !

Elizabeth donna leur fille a son père. Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas la forcer a faire quoi que ce soit, et qu'il jouait la comédie pour les autres… Des qu'Estë fut dans ses bras, elle sourit et agita les mains. Elizabeth fit un sourire encore plus grand.

Teyla : qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth : Rien… Je pensait juste a la première fois que j'ai surpris Jinto et son ami a jouer sur Atlantis… Jinto avait dit un truc du genre « Le major il as une énorme famille, c'est pour ca qu'il est très fort. » je l'avais beaucoup déçu en lui expliquant que si nous étions un même peuples, nous n'étions pas une famille… maintenant c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit… A nous tous, on forme une famille… Même si ce n'est pas dans le sens traditionnel du terme…

Rodney : Vous n'avez pas tord…

Elizabeth : Et puis, les anciens ne disaient-t-ils pas que la seule vraie famille, c'est celle du cœur, celle que l'on crée ensemble ?

Ronon : Si. Et puis pour certains, c'est dans le premier sens qu'ils forment une famille…

John : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Teyla : Vous avez une magnifique petite fille… Et Ronon et moi contons nous unir dans deux mois…

Rodney : Quoi ?!!!

Elizabeth : Toutes mes félicitations !

John : Idem ici… A ce propos… j'ai une question pour vous docteur.

Elizabeth : Quoi ?

John : Le 'baptême' d'Estë, il est valable ici ?

Elizabeth : je ne pense pas. Je ne suis même pas sur de savoir a quoi ca correspond.

Teyla : Les Rolyns, l'équivalent de vos parrains et marraines, juraient de s'occuper de l'enfant au cas ou ses parents se faisaient tuer ou enlever par les Wraiths et d'aider a son éducation dans la mesure de ces moyens. En même temps, les parents et les Rolyns devenaient frères et sœur. C'est une cérémonie lourde de conséquences pour tous les participants, les parents et les Rolyns aussi bien que pour l'enfant. Et même si l'enfant devait mourir, rien ne rompait ce lien. Mais il n'engageais pas les descendants des participants. Leurs enfants n'étaient pas cousins, mais étaient élevés ensemble et se considéraient comme tel. Même si certains enfant de Rolyns se sont mariés entre eux. C'est pour ca qu'on le demande souvent aux membres de la famille, mais quasiment jamais aux amis…

Elizabeth : Nous étions donc sœur dans ce monde ?

Teyla : Oui. Ce serait un honneur pour moi.

Elizabeth : moi je dirais plutôt un plaisir, mais aussi un honneur tu a raison… un très grand…

John : Attendez ! ca veux dire que l'autre moi était le frère de Rodney et Teyla ?

Teyla : Seulement du docteur McKay. Il y a une femme qui devient la sœur de le mère, et un homme qui devient le frère du père. Des fois, on demande a un couple de devenir les Rolyns d'un l'enfant, donc cela ne pose pas de problèmes.

Rodney : John Sheppard pour frère ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ca ?

Elizabeth : Selon le rapport, vous lui avez sauvée la vie de Wraith de nombreuses fois et vice versa. Et il vous a empêché de mourir sous les coup de Kolya, lorsqu'il vous avait capturé.

John : Comme d'habitude !

Ronon : en effet.

Elizabeth : ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette conversation, mais j'ai du travail. A tout a l'heure.

Elizabeth sortit de la salle. Une minute plus tard, John se mit a crier.

John : Bon sang ! Elle m'as encore eu !

Rodney : Quoi ?

John : Vous ne remarquez rien ?… Elle m'as laissée Estë ! Je vais faire comment moi si elle s'endort, qu'elle se met à pleurer ou, ou…

Teyla : Vous apprendrez a être père. Elizabeth doit vous avoir donné votre journée pour que vous vous y fassiez. C'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Rodney : Bonne chance John !

Ils partirent tous, laissant John seul a la table avec sa fille. Il la releva et la regardas dans les yeux.

John : Ma puce, toi et moi on est dans de sales draps. Pour l'instant tu as mangé, tu est propre et tu a l'air réveillée, donc je vais t'emmener faire un petit tour dans la cité. On vas voir ta maman et mon supérieur, puis si elle m'ordonne de m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui, on vas aller voir si quelqu'un a besoin de compagnie dans cette grande cité. Ca te dit ? (Petit bruit de joie d'Estë) Ca as l'air. Bon, c'est parti !

Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le bureau d'Elizabeth, et cinq minutes après, il en sortait, tenant toujours Estë dans ses bras. Il s'en occupa toute la journée et lorsqu'il la remit a Elizabeth le soir venu, il avait l'air d'un papa poule, il était transfiguré, personne n'aurais pu reconnaître en lui le strict militaire habituel. Tout ceux qui avaient assistés a la transformation du colonel Sheppard en juste John le papa d'un adorable petit bout de choux avaient étés stupéfies. Le lendemain, il repris un travail normal et ce fut Elizabeth qui s'occupa d'elle. Elle avait fait installer par Rodney, Zelenka, Ronon et John un berceau dans son bureau afin de pouvoir regarder ses dossiers et être là pour sa fille, ainsi qu'un panier ramené du continent pour Seth. Un accort se mit tactiquement en place. Elizabeth pouvais s'occuper plus facilement de sa fille que John à cause des missions, ils établirent donc un roulement. Elizabeth s'occupait d'elle pendant deux jours, et le troisième, John prenait sa journée et s'en chargeais.

Au bout de deux mois, Ronon et Teyla s'unirent lors d'une grande cérémonie sur le continent. Estë, âgée de bientôt onze mois, commençait a marcher en s'agrippant a Seth. Elle fut l'objet de l'attention de toutes les adolescentes Atosiennes qui la trouvaient 'trop mignonne' quand elle déambulait avec son gros chien blanc qui ne la laissait jamais seule. Apres la cérémonie, il y eu un grand banquet, au court duquel Elizabeth et John discutèrent d'un sujet qui leur tenait a cœur depuis bientôt deux mois a Teyla et Rodney

Elizabeth : Teyla, Rodney, nous voudrions profiter de cette cérémonie pour vous demander de faire partie d'une autre.

John : Nous voudrions que, comme dans l'autre monde, vous soyez les Rolyns d'Estë. Ce serait un grand honneur pour elle.

Elizabeth : Et pour nous.

Rodney : Devenir l'oncle de cette gamine ? Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait avec plaisir, comme ca, John cesserait peut-être de me menacer en mission.

John : Ne comptez pas là-dessus Rodney !

Teyla : ce serait un grand honneur et un plaisir pour moi mais il y a un problème. Pour que cette cérémonie ait lieu, il faut que les parents de l'enfant soient unis.

Elizabeth et John changèrent un regard. Ils pensèrent exactement a la même chose, et dans un synchronisme parfait, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Elizabeth : dans ce cas nous avons un petit problème.

John passa son bras sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle passait le sien sur sa taille.

John : En effet. Il vas falloir qu'on décide d'une date.

Elizabeth tournas son visage vers lui. Ils étaient a dix centimètres l'un de l'autre.

John : dans deux mois ca te vas ? Comme ca on fêteras noël un mois plus tard.

Elizabeth se rapprochas de lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient presque.

Elizabeth : Un mois après l'anniversaire d'Estë ? C'est parfait mon amour.

John : Tout a fait d'accort mon étoile.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous celles du ciel de Pégase et les regard ébahis des ceux cent personnes de l'assistance. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle une minute plus tard. Il regardèrent Teyla, Rodney et Ronon qui étaient bouche bée et qui ne disaient pas un mot, trop surpris pour avoir une quelconque réaction. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Elizabeth : On dirait que vous avez vu un ancien !

John : C'est pas la peine de faire ces têtes. On ne vas pas faire exploser Atlantis, on vas juste se marier et baptiser Estë !

Teyla : Vous allez vous unir ? C'est genial !

Rodney : Je rêve ! Vous ne nous avez rien dit !

John : On vient de faire quoi a votre avis ?

Rodney : En fait… Bah… c'est vrai… Mais bon c'est assez inattendu.

Elizabeth : Avec notre ange qui est arrivé il y a deux mois ?

Ronon : Toutes mes félicitations. Je vous souhaite autant de bonheur que Teyla et moi.

John : Merci Ronon. Et longue vie aux mariés.

Teyla : Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ?

Elizabeth : C'est un ancienne coutume Terrienne. On souhaite une longue vie aux mariés pour leur porter chance.

John : On en a besoin ici, alors voilà. Soyez heureux.

Le lendemain, sur Atlantis, dès que John ou Elizabeth se montraient, d'innombrables murmures et commentaires s'élevaient. Ils s'en fichaient royalement, jusqu'à ce que Cavana commence à manigancer avec les militaires nouvellement arrivés. Il réussi a les convaincre d'envoyer un rapport aux responsables terrestre de l'expédition. Un mois plus tard la réponse à ce rapport arriva. Elizabeth convoquas Cavana, le sergent Roger Ranger, le lieutenant Alain Dulop et le lieutenant Pansy Parkinson, les rédacteurs du rapport, dans son bureau. Elle les accueillis l'air sévère.

Elizabeth : je vient de recevoir un rapport provenant de la Terre, répondant a celui que vous avez envoyé. J'ai honte de vous avoir dans mon expédition ! Vous n'avez pas une once de respect ni le tact ! Je vous jure que si j'en avait la possibilité je vous ferait faire cinquante ans de travaux d'intérêt généraux ou je vous enverrait sur une planète dominée par les Wraiths !

Cavana : Mais vous n'en avez pas le droit ! N'est-ce pas ? Ils vous ont renvoyés ?

Elizabeth : Absolument pas. Le président m'as écrit une lettre officielle m'ordonnant de vous rapatrier sur Terre. Vous ne reviendrez jamais sur Atlantis.

Pansy : Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Elizabeth : Moi non, mais c'est un ordre du président.

Alain : De toute manière votre relation avec le colonel Sheppard ne seras jamais acceptée par les autorités terriennes !

Elizabeth : En effet, ils n'aurons plus jamais a le faire. Ils l'ont fait il y a deux mois. Sortez de mon bureau maintenant ! Le comandant du Dédale vous attend. J'espère ne plus jamais avoir à vous revoir.

Cavana : Vous me le paierez ! Je vous jure que vous me le paierez !

Elizabeth : Cavana… Si vous ne sortez pas a l'instant je me ferais un plaisir d'ouvrir accidentellement la porte alors que vous este devant.

Cavana : Vous n'oseriez pas !

Elizabeth : J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Dehors !!!

Cavana et ses acolytes sortirent la queue entre les jambes. Personne ne les revit jamais sur Atlantis.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était en réunion avec les scientifiques de l'expédition, Seth entra dans la salle et se mit a lui tourner autour, faisant des bonds de joie.

Elizabeth : Stop… Seth, arrete… STOP !

Seth se figeas. Elle le regardas dans les yeux et s'apprêtait a le réprimander quand John entra, portant Estë dans ses bras, et encore plus excité que Seth ainsi que complètement essoufflé.

John : Elizabeth… Estë… elle…

Elizabeth : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui mérite que vous interrompiez ma réunion tout les trois? Je te rappelle que tu est censé t'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui. Sans moi.

John : Je sais, mais…

Elizabeth : Pas de mais ! Je ne veux pas d'excuses. Ma réunion n'est pas finie.

John : Mais j'en ai une bonne ! Elle a marché toute seule !

Elizabeth : Quoi ?!… Tu es sur ?

John : Certain. Elle était accrochée a Seth, je me suis éloigné de trois pas, et dix secondes plus tard elle s'accrochait a ma jambe ! et Seth n'avais pas bougé ! Je te le jure !

Rodney : Vrai ? Elle est douée votre gosse.

Elizabeth : Normal, c'est une fille.

John : Je ne suis pas d'accort, ce n'est parce qu'elle est une fille. C'est parce qu'elle est la fille d'Elizabeth… Comment elle ferais pour être idiote ?

Elizabeth : Merci du compliment. Estë, c'est vrai ce que m'as dit ton papa ? Tu as marchée toute seule ?

Estë émit un gazouillement et elle battis des jambes. Elizabeth la pris dans ses bras et la posa sur ses jambes. Estë se tourna vers Seth, qui était resté un peu loin. Il avait peur de se faire punir. Estë se dirigeas vers lui. Elle échappas aux bras de sa mère et marchas. Toute seule et sans tomber, ce qu'elle n'avais jamais fait. Elle finit par agripper les poils se Seth. Tout les scientifiques regardaient ce spectacle l'air émus. Ils se rendaient compte qu'il y a des choses plus importante que touts les générateurs à naquadda, les E2PZ ou les bases de données anciennes. Elizabeth et John rayonnaient de bonheur. Estë fit un demi-tour et se réfugias dans les bras de sa mère. Laquelle l'embrassa et la rendis a son père.

Elizabeth : c'est magnifique. Elle marche toute seule !

John : Tu ne m'en veux plus d'avoir interrompus ta réunion ?

Elizabeth : Ma réunion ! John, je finis ca et je te rejoins après. Excuse-moi, il faut qu'on finisse d'évaluer le potentiel de protection des nouveaux générateurs.

John : A tout a l'heure dans ce cas mon étoile.

Elizabeth : John !… A tout a l'heure... Bon, ou en étions nous messieurs ?

Les scientifiques reprirent leur air sérieux et leurs explications compliquée. Ca risquait de leur retomber dessus si leur chef se rendait compte qu'ils étaient émus de la voir avec sa fille. Elle mettait un point d'honneur a ne pas mélanger son travail et se vie privée. Et ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle puisse penser qu'ils s'intéressaient a cette même vie privée, au risque de subir ses foudres légendaires.

Une semaine plus tard, au milieu des préparatifs du mariage d'Elizabeth et John sur la cité, l'anniversaire d'Estë arriva. John avait profité d'un de ces journées ou il s'occupait d'Estë pour préparer une petite surprise. Il avait confiée Estë a son futur 'oncle' qui avait rechigné pour la forme, mais qui en avait été ravi, et il avait préparer une petite fête. Surtout pour les adultes, il n'y avait qu'elle comme enfant sur Atlantis. Le soir venu, il ordonna à Rodney de verrouiller la porte des étoiles, que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir, et il traîna toute l'expédition Atlantis sur le quai nord-ouest afin que la fête puisse commencer. Il fit un discourt qui plut a chacun sur la base, ils en avaient grand besoin.

John : Voilà, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ma fille, et je me suis dit que ca méritait de faire quelque chose. Seulement c'est la seule enfant sur Atlantis, alors pour elle ca ne laissait pas grand chose comme possibilité. Alors je me suis dit que personne sur Atlantis n'avais l'air vraiment détendu a part elle. Donc ce soir, c'est une soirée composée de musique et de danse pour tout le monde. Ca vous aideras à déstresser. On a un ancien D.J. qui s'occupe de la musique. Je vous présente notre intergalactique, improbable, surdoué et _scientifique_ D.J. McKay !!

Toute la salle éclata de rire. Mais lorsque Rodney fit son apparition, personne ne dit mot. En fait personne n'arrivait a croire que ce qu'ils voyaient était _Rodney McKay_ !! C'était un homme qui avait la trentaine, comme lui, mais il était totalement à l'opposé de son look habituel. Il avait des vêtements décontractés, une coiffure complètement dingue et il semblait s'éclater. Il mit une chanson, Bring me to life, d'Evanescence. Puis une autre, avec un commentaire.

Rodney : Cette chanson parle de ce qu'un père dit a son enfant lorsqu'elle arrive dans sa vie. Je pense que ca résume bien ce qu'as du penser John, et vu que c'est l'anniversaire de notre mascotte, la petite Estë, voilà Mao Boy d'Indochine !

Et après celle-ci, il en mit une autre. Et encore une autre… au bout de trois heures de musique endiablée et de lâchage complet de la part des membres de l'expédition, personne sur la base n'aurais plus dit que l'idée que Rodney soit D.J. était folle. Au contraire, tout le monde pensait qu'il était le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais vu. Certains pensaient même a recommencer ce genre de soirées le plus vite possible. Pendant ce temps, la puce qui avait servis de prétexte a cette fête plus que bienvenue, dormais comme une bienheureuse dans son lit, entourée des peluches, des jouets et des divers cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu. Comme le disait Rodney, toute l'expédition l'adorait et la chouchoutais. Ses parents, eux, après avoir dansé ensemble pendant deux heures, s'étaient retrouvés chez eux et faisaient en sorte de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur a Estë.

Le lendemain, l'expédition avait eu du mal a se réveiller, mais personne n'avais la gueule de bois. Elizabeth avais autorisé la fête après que John l'aie convaincue avec des arguments qui auraient envoyé une autre personne directement dans un vaisseau-ruche, mais elle n'avais absolument pas autorisé l'alcool Athosien, assez corsé, afin d'éviter les débordements. Il n'y en avais d'ailleurs pas eu. A dix heures, elle rentra dans les quartiers qu'elle partageais avec John, se changeas et se rendis dans la salle d'embarquement où elle retrouvas Teyla. Laura les rejoignis ensuite. Ses amies. Elles se préparèrent à partir. John la vit et il vint demander ce qui ce passait.

John : Ou allez-vous belles dames ?

Elizabeth : Sur M9G 748.

John : Pour quoi faire ?

Teyla : Nous occuper d'un détail qui risque d'avoir son importance dans deux semaines.

John : C'est a dire ?

Laura : Surprise.

La porte s'ouvrit. Les filles la franchirent après qu'Elizabeth ai lancé un 'A tout a l'heure mon cœur' qui avais fait rire les personnes de la salle d'embarquement et qui avait amené un sourire béat et du rouge aux joues de John.

Le soir, après que les filles soient revenues de M9G 748 avec six énormes caisses scellées, John essaya de leur faire raconter leurs emplettes, mais elle ne dirent rien, et il fut obligé d'attendre le jour de son mariage pour les découvrir.

Ce jour-ci, Teyla et Laura réquisitionnèrent Rodney, Ronon, Carson, et Rydec, puis elle bouclèrent la salle d'embarquement, virant même les personnes chargées de s'occuper de la porte, et mettant Rodney a leur place. Aling fut chargé d'empêcher les curieux de jeter un coup d'œil a la salle d'embarquement qui étais en passe d'être complètement redécorée. Les préparatifs durèrent toute la matinée. Lors du repas de midi, alors qu'Aling rentrait sur le continent, certaines personnes essayèrent d'entrer dans la salle d'embarquement, mais tous échouèrent. Rydec avais coupé les commandes de toutes les portes menant à la salle d'embarquement, et Rodney avais ajouté une sécurité de son cru qui ne permettais à personne d'autre que lui et les personnes qui s'occupaient de préparer la cérémonie d'ouvrir la seule porte non bloquée par les sécurité de Rydec. Il avais la même sur la porte de son quartier, alors on pouvait s'y fier. Même John n'arrivas pas a ouvrir une seule porte. Enfin, à midi et demi, le Dédale arrivas avec la dernière chose qui manquais pour la cérémonie. Une personne terrienne pour la célébrer en plus de Teyla. Cinq personnes furent téléportées dans la salle d'embarquement. La première chose qu'ils entendirent fut Rodney qui râlait, contrairement a son habitude, contre l'autre seule personne dans la pièce.

Rodney : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Rydec, tu ne devais pas empêcher les téléportations d'arriver par hasard ?

Rydec : Non Rodney ! C'étais ton boulot !

Rodney : Qui l'as dit ?

Rydec : Teyla !

Rodney : … Bon d'accord, j'aurais peut-être du le faire… Sam, général O'Neill, Docteur Jackson, Teal'c, colonel Mitchell, bienvenue sur Atlantis. Vous este en avance, nous n'avons pas fini les préparatifs.

Jack : Nous sommes censées être dans la salle d'embarquement ?

Rydec : Oui. Teyla et Laura ont étés prises d'une inspiration créatrice. Elizabeth leur a même donné son feu vert pour faire ce qu'elles voulaient de la salle d'embarquement.

Sam : C'est magnifique !! Atlantis doit déjà être belle en temps normal, mais là, c'est une vraie féerie !

Féerie. C'était exactement le mot qui convenait. Les plafonds de la salle d'embarquement et de contrôle étais recouvert de milliers de petites lumières, semblables à des étoiles. Les murs étaient tendus de l'équivalent Athosien de la mousseline, d'un bleu très pâle et transparent, exactement la couleur des écritures lumineuses sur les marches, ainsi que de milliard de minuscules points de lumière identiques a ceux du plafond, à la différence près qu'ils étaient d'un violet vif, tout en n'étant pas agressif. En haut des murs, le violet disparaissait progressivement pour devenir blanc et de raccorder aux lumières du plafond. Teyla, Laura, Carson et Ronon passèrent une des portes en poussant trois des énormes caisses que les filles avaient ramenées de M9G 748. Une seule, assez petite, manquait maintenant à l'appel, elle se trouvais encore dans l'appartement d'Elizabeth.

Daniel : Où sont Elizabeth et le colonel Sheppard ?

Laura : On les as mis dehors ! On n'allais pas leur gâcher la surprise !

Teal'c : Quelle surprise ?

Teyla : Vous ne leur avez pas dit général O'Neill ?

Jack : Leur dire quoi ? le docteur Weir et le colonel Sheppard m'ont demandés de venir pour marier deux des membres de leur expédition. Pourquoi vous ne les laissez pas entrer dans la salle de commandes ?

Rodney : Parce que c'est eux que vous allez marier évidement !

Mitchell : Quoi ?!!

Jack : Mais… je croyais qu'ils plaisantaient moi !

Teyla : Le colonel Sheppard passe peut-être son temps a raconter des blagues, mais Elizabeth est toujours très sérieuse et professionnelle. Sans Estë, ils se seraient sûrement pas ensembles à l'heure qu'il est.

Sam : Leur fille d'un monde parallèle ?

Rydec : Notre D.J. dirais notre mascotte à nous autres scientifiques, mais oui, leur fille. Elle vient d'avoir un an il y a une semaine et demi.

Mitchell : Vous avez … un D.J.… sur Atlantis ?…

Carson : Oui, et on as fait une sacré fiesta, n'est-ce pas Rodney ?

Rodney : Oui. Je suis plutôt fier de la soirée que j'ai animée.

Sam : Vous este D.J. Rodney ?!!!

Rodney : Oui. Pas le meilleur, mais je m'en approche.

Laura : Ne l'écoutez pas, il ne s'en approche pas, il est le meilleur ! Il n'y as que dans le domaine de la musique qu'il est modeste. Même Ronon a dansé, c'est dire.

Sam : Vous plaisantez ?

Ronon : Non. Le docteur McKay est un très bon animateur. J'ai été pris par, je crois que c'est le terme qu'il as emprunté, la fièvre du samedi soir… Je n'ai pas encore compris cette expression terrienne.

Teyla : En tous cas, vu que vous este là, et que nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser sortir sans vous faire signer un accort de confidentialité, vous estes embauchés. Général, Teal'c, docteur Jackson et colonel Mitchell, allez aider Ronon et Carson à accrocher l'encadrement qui est dans cette caisse. Rodney et Rydec règlent les derniers problèmes techniques du spectacle de ce soir tout en s'occupant de la cité. C'est a mettre au dessus de l'endroit ou les deux escaliers se rejoignent. Colonel Carter, venez nous aider. Nous devons étendre ce tapis sur les escaliers…

Les filles s'éloignèrent pour fouiller dans les caisses qu'elles avaient ramenées, une Sam surexcitée a leur suite. Elle sympathisèrent très vite, et se mirent a discuter de la décoration.

Sam : J'ai remarqué que tout étais bleu et blanc.

Teyla : Ne vous étonnez pas des couleurs, ce sont les préférées d'Elizabeth et John… A cause de la cité.

Sam : Comment ca ?

Laura : Ce sont les couleurs de la cité. Les couleurs des anciens. Selon eux, ce sont des couleurs qui les représentent. John et Elizabeth les adorent pour ca. Ils ont un attachement pour cette cité très fort. Quasiment disproportionné. C'est bon pour l'expédition, alors Kate ne fait rien contre.

Sam : Comment ca ?

Laura : Pour la quasi-totalité des Atlantes, Atlantis n'est qu'une cité ancienne. Rien d'autre. Mais pour certains d'entre nous, cette cité est plus que ca. C'est une nouvelle vie… Non pas une nouvelle vie. Aucune vie peut rester pareille après qu'on ai visité un endroit comme Atlantis… Une autre chance, un espoir, une vie différente… Je pense que ces personnes sont très proches des anciens… Ils pensent toujours aux autres, jamais à eux, essayent toujours d'aider les autres, et sont les plus sages… Pour moi, ce sont des anciens, dans le premier sens du terme. Des gens sages qui à coup sur réussirons leur ascension si Chaya ou Oma Dessala les aident un peu… Ce sont des gens bien… Ils mourraient sans hésiter pour nous sauver. Nous et elle…

Sam : j'ai l'impression que vous este différent de nous. Vous avez une joie de vivre incroyable, alors que vous risquez d'être détruits d'un instant à l'autre par les Wraiths.

Teyla : Nous vivons dans la peur, mais nous ne l'autorisions pas a contrôler nos vies. Et nous nous battons pour que les raisons de cette peur disparaisse à jamais.

Sam : n'empêche, organiser une soirée dansante sur Atlantis ! La Terre risque de ne pas apprécier.

Laura : Qui vas leur dire ? Et puis, il restait des gens pour garder la porte. Chaque personne en ayant les capacités devais passer une demi heure dans la salle de contrôle afin d'établir un roulement.

Teyla : Et aucun alcool n'as été autorisé malgré les demandes incessantes de Ronon.

Sam : Si votre vie est si intéressante que ca, je vais sérieusement envisager de m'installer sur Atlantis !

Laura : Ah non ! Rodney vas encore me piquer une déprime ! Il est impossible quand il déprime ! Ou quand vous este dans sa tête. Il a réussi a vous sortir de ces pensées, alors ne faites rien pour y retourner s'il vous plait ! Je vous en prie, si vous restez, essayez de ne pas me le déprimer !

Sam : je le fait déprimer ?!

Teyla : Il as un béguin pour vous. Enfin, il avais, parce que maintenant, il s'est trouvé une autre scientifique à essayer de draguer.

Sam : Une autre scientifique ?

Laura : Ca fait très peu de temps, mais tout le monde sait que Rodney et Katie ont une relation. Ne le répétez a personne, sinon il vont nous en vouloir… Et Rodney est un des deux scientifiques qui sont capable de tout ici, c'est plutôt pas le genre de truc a vous mettre a dos…

Sam : Motus et bouche cousue…

La discussion continua pendant une demi-heure, juste le temps de mettre les tapis au sol pour les filles, et de finir de monter une sorte de pergola au dessus de l'endroit ou les deux escaliers se rejoignaient pour les garçons. Entre-temps, Rodney et Rydec pianotaient sur leurs cadrans en se chamaillant. Plus que jamais, la salle d'embarquement ressemblait à une scène de comte de fées. La sorte de pergola montée sur les deux escaliers semblait sortie d'une maison elfique du seigneur des anneaux, les murs et les plafonds étincelaient plus que jamais, les tapis au sol donnaient l'impression de marcher sur de l'herbe d'un bleu apaisant. Laura avais installé des espèces de mini bombes à fumée aux pieds de la pergola, mais ne les avait pas encore allumées.

Une heure et demi après l'arrivée de SG-1 et du général O'Neill, à trois heures, ils autorisèrent enfin les membres de l'expédition à entrer dans la salle d'embarquement. Personne ne disait mot. Cela leur semblait trop beau pour être vrai… une fois la surprise passée, la troupe de décorateurs se fut copieusement félicitée. Seul Elizabeth et John ne virent pas la salle d'embarquement avant la cérémonie. Teyla et Laura avaient réquisitionnées Elizabeth, et John se torturais a mettre son uniforme de cérémonie, comme elle le lui avais demandé. A trois heures, tout fut fin prêt. Quand John passa la porte de la salle d'embarquement, il se figeas. C'étais magique. Il se serait cru dans les étoiles, ses amies de toujours… Toutes les personnes de la cité se trouvaient là, mais pas une ne disait mot. John s'avança entre les gens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous la pergola. Une couche de fumée couvrait le sol et se répandait tout doucement dans tout la pièce, donnant un air détaché et intemporel a la salle d'embarquement. Là il révisa son jugement. Il n'étais pas dans les étoiles, mais dans le seigneur des anneaux, le film préféré de Liz… le premier son qu'il entendit fut Seth qui aboyait joyeusement, Estë qui marchais a ses côtés, avec une robe blanche qui lui arrivais aux genoux et qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Juste derrière elle, se trouvait Elizabeth. Elle étais magnifique. Elle portait une robe longue rouge avec des arabesques bleues aux manches, au col, à la ceinture et au bas. Elle s'évasais à partir de la taille qu'elle lui serrait élégamment et lui allais comme un gant. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et rayonnant de bonheur. Estë s'accrochas à la jambe de John, le sortant de sa contemplation. Il la pris dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser sur la tête. Elizabeth se mit en face de lui. Teyla et Jack s'approchèrent d'eux et Teyla commença la cérémonie à la manière Athosienne.

Teyla : En ce jours, devant les ancêtres et les hommes, nous allons unir ces deux personnes. Pour qu'elle ne fassent plus qu'une et que leur vie se passe dans la joie, le bonheur et l'amour. Elizabeth, John, vous engagez vous a vous aimer jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

Elizabeth : Oui.

John : Oui.

Teyla : Au nom des ancêtres et du peuple que je représente, je vous déclare unis jusqu'à la fin des temps… Général…

Jack : Bon, alors pour célébrer cette cérémonie, je vais répéter ce que la demoiselle…

Teyla : Je suis unie.

Jack : Pardon, le dame a dit. Excusez-moi de la répétition, mais nos futurs mariés ont tenus a ce que leur mariage soit légal dans cette galaxie comme dans la notre. Docteur Weir, colonel Sheppard, je vous demande à tout deux l'autorisation de vous appeler par vos prénoms.

Elizabeth : Bien sur.

John : Si ca vous amuse mon général…

Jack : Dans ce cas, docteur Elizabeth Weir, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour époux, jurez-vous de l'aimer, le chérir et le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Elizabeth : Je le jure.

Jack : Colonel John Sheppard, voulez-vous prendre cet femme pour épouse, jurez-vous de l'aimer, la chérir et la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

John : Je le jure.

Jack : Je vous déclare mari et femme, au moins devant notre chère planète Terre… Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Elizabeth : je ne crois pas qu'il vas se faire prier.

John : Sûrement pas.

Effectivement, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Estë tira sur la robe d'Elizabeth. Ils se séparèrent en souriant sous les applaudissements de l'assistance. Estë avais seulement un peu peur de Teal'c. Elizabeth la pris dans ses bras, ce qui la rassura.

Pendant ce temps, Jack discutais avec SG-1, mais surtout avec Sam...

Jack : Ils sont mignons les deux amoureux à s'embrasser avec leur fille à côté.

Sam : Oui, ils sont attendrissants…

Jack : Ca donne envie de faire comme eux…

Sam : Je suis d'accort mon général. Les mariages, c'est toujours le genre de choses qui donne envie de se lancer.

Jack : Dans ce cas… Je devrais peut-être vous mettre au courrant.

Daniel : De quoi ?

Sam : De ca…

Elle mit ses mains autour du visage de Jack et l'embrassa aussi passionnément que John embrassait Elizabeth à l'instant. Ils se séparèrent a l'instant ou Elizabeth et John arrivèrent aux cotés d'une SG-1 complètement éberluée qui n'arrivas pas à dire un mot pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Elizabeth : Toutes mes félicitations.

Jack : Merci.

John : J'ai gagné mon pari Elizabeth. Ils ont dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble !

Sam : Votre pari ?…

John : Quoi ? ce n'est peut-être pas l'activité favorite de SG-1 par hasard ?

Jack : Si… Et je peux savoir ce que vous avez parié colonel ?

John : Pas grand-chose…

Elizabeth : Il veut que je le laisse aller en mission plus souvent au lieu de s'occuper de notre ange.

John : Ah, non ! Ce n'est pas de ce paris là que je parlait Liz ! Je parlais de l'autre !

Elizabeth : Non John !! C'est beaucoup trop tôt, je n'en suis même pas sure !

John : Avec le mois et demi qui s'est passé ?

Elizabeth : Bon, c'est vrai, j'en suis sure, mais je ne veux pas le dire !

John : Pourquoi ? C'est l'occasion rêvée !

Elizabeth : John, je comprend qu'une famille t'ai manquée, mais on a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, et…

John : Que veux-tu que ca change ? Pour l'instant ca ne fait rien, et après, ca ne changeras absolument rien. Autant continuer avec les bonnes nouvelles !

Elizabeth : Je trouve juste que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

John : Et il sera quand ?

Elizabeth : …

John : Tu vois !

Elizabeth : Bon, d'accort, mais en discrétion s'il te plais ! On est suffisamment le sujet principal des ragots d'Atlantis comme ca…

John : Très bien, on feras jute une petite annonce pendant le banquet. Ca te vas mon étoile ?

Elizabeth : On vas dire que ca vas aller…

Sam : De quoi vous parlez ?

Elizabeth : De… Disons… du prochain Sheppard de la cité…

Sam : C'est super ! Toutes mes félicitations à vous aussi !

Jack : Excusez moi, mais ce langage codé là, je connais pas. Il se passe quoi au juste ?

Daniel : … Je crois qu'Elizabeth veux dire qu'elle est enceinte. Toutes mes félicitations. Ainsi qu'a vous Sam et Jack, même si vous allez me le payer de ne m'avoir rien dit.

Cameron : J'y comprend rien !… Vous… Vous sortez ensemble ?

Sam : Depuis l'époque où je travaillais sur le Prométhée. C'est pour ca que je ne voulais pas revenir dans SG-1. Ca nous est difficile de trouver le temps de nous voir avec toutes mes missions et tout le travail de Jack.

Teal'c : Cela sautais aux yeux, le docteur Sheppard a raison. Toutes mes félicitations.

Sam : Merci Teal'c.

Elizabeth : Vous este la première personnes qui m'appelle docteur Sheppard… Je sens que je ne vais pas avoir la paix avec ca avant au moins un mois…

John : Cela vous embête docteur Sheppard ?

Elizabeth : Pas du tout colonel Sheppard. Surtout si tu m'appelle comme ca souvent.

John : Dans ca cas, compte sur moi pour te le rappeler, et ne surtout pas m'en priver.

Daniel : Je n'en revient pas que je n'ai rien remarqué en deux ans ! Vous auriez pu nous mettre au courrant quand même !

Jack : On se demandais combien de temps vous alliez mettre pour vous en rendre compte…

Sam : Et on attendais que le président et la commission nous donne une dérogation. Ils ont mis un an et demi… On ne l'as eue il y a deux mois et demi seulement, parce que des atlantes, dont John et Elizabeth, ont commencés à avoir des relations amoureuses…

Elizabeth : Dans ce cas, vive Atlantis !

Le soir, un grand baquet avait été dressé dans l'énorme salle qui avais servit de boite de nuit. Comme ce fameux soir, des équipes se relayaient pour surveiller la salle de contrôle et que tout le monde puisse participer à la fête. Les Athosiens et les Terriens avaient rivalisées de prouesses gastronomiques, chaque peuple faisant découvrir a l'autre ses spécialités. John et Elizabeth avaient surpris tout le monde en faisant toute une table remplie des différents déserts qu'ils avaient appris a cuisiner dans touts les pays de leur monde qu'ils avaient visités… Ils n'avaient pas vraiment la réputation d'êtres des gourmands, mais cette soirée les consacra 'fins gourmets' de la cité. Ils avaient bien sur précisé qu'ils ne faisaient ca que pour leur mariage, et qu'il étais hors de question qu'ils recommencent, mais ils furent félicités pour leur cuisine toute la soirée. Et Elizabeth chanta. Elle n'avais pas chanté depuis qu'elle avais trouvé Estë, et elle trouvas dans sa nouvelle famille les forces pour oublier qu'elle n'avais plus chanté depuis la mort de sa sœur. Elle ne le fit pas pour qu'on la remarque. Elle mit juste la chanson, ferma les yeux et chanta. Un premier couplet, personne ne fit attention a son chant. Au deuxième, toute la salle se tut pour l'écouter. Cette chanson étais une vraie déclaration d'amour. La déclaration d'une volonté de construire un avenir parmi cet univers de chaos et de douleurs causées par les Wraiths. Une promesse d'éternité. Pour eux. Pour leur fille. Pour leur enfant a venir… Quand elle eu fini, il se passa deux minutes pendant les quelles personnes ne dit un mot. Elle n'avais pas bougé de sa place pour chanter. Elle ne s'étais même pas éloignée de la chaîne qui diffusait la musique. Personne ne bougeais. La première personne a voir une réaction fut John. Il s'approchas d'elle, la pris dans ses bras et lui dit un seul mot. Le seul qui pouvais accompagner la chanson d'Elizabeth, où elle ouvrait son cœur pour lui…

John : Merci…

Elizabeth : De quoi ?

John : D'être là et de m'aimer autant que je t'aime…

Les conversations reprirent comme s'il ne c'étais rien passé. Mais tous, même ceux qui étaient contre cette union au départ, comprenaient maintenant les sentiment si forts et intense qui liaient les mariés. Ils comprirent tous qu'ils avaient trouvé ce que tous cherchent sans jamais vraiment le trouver pour certains. Leur âme-sœur… Les deux personnes, Jack et Sam, qui avaient comme eux trouvés leur âme-sœur se dirent qu'Elizabeth avait réussi a exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient… et que comme eux, désormais rien ne leur ferait se séparer.

Ce fut pendant cette soirée qu'ils annoncèrent la nouvelle, d'une manière plutôt amusante... Liz et John firent une petite annonce lors d'une discussion avec son équipe… Qui eu une certaine répercussion grâce à Rodney…

Elizabeth : Voilà, John et moi sommes d'accort, et nous voudrions votre avis… Je sais que quelques personnes suivent notre exemple et fondent une famille. Et que quelques enfants vont venir rejoindre Estë, alors je voudrais savoir si ca vous arrangerait d'organiser une garderie.

Teyla : Vous vous débrouillez pourtant bien avec votre fille.

John : Une ca vas, mais on vas avoir besoin d'aide avec le prochain…

Rodney : VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR UN AUTRE GOSSE ?!!!!

Toute la foule se tut. Elizabeth et John affichaient un grand sourire.

Elizabeth : Oui…

Apres un moment de flottement, les félicitations reprirent de plus belles, de la part de toutes les personnes présentes. Personne ne semblais leur en vouloir ou être choqué par le fait qu'ils fondaient une famille alors que les Wraiths fonçaient sur eux, la plupart d'entre eux faisaient de même…

Le lendemain, Teyla et Ronon devirent les Rolyns d'Estë. La petite y prononça alors son premier mot. Il fut 'Atantis'. Ces deux parents furent a la fois fiers que leur fille aime la cité et déçus qu'elle ne les ait pas appelés eux. Ce qui fut résolu des le lendemain…

Sept mois et demis plus tard, avec une semaine d'avance, l'infirmerie résonna des cris de TROIS Sheppard. John et Elizabeth ne voulant pas savoir à l'avance si leur enfant étais un fille ou un garçon, ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde. John étais en mission pendant deux jours, et on lui annonça la nouvelle des qu'il eu franchit la porte. Ils rentraient sous feu ennemi en courrant…

John : Fermez le bouclier, on as les Wraiths au fesses !

Le bouclier se leva. John regardas autour de lui. Elizabeth n'étais pas là, ce qui l'étonna. Elle étais toujours là quand il rentrait de mission. Il se dirigeas vers l'un des hommes chargés de la porte.

John : Vous savez ou est le docteur Sheppard ?

Homme : Oui, elle…

Il ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, Carson arriva en courrant et l'interrompit, avant de se rendre compte de la présence de John.

Carson : Il est rentré ? Ah, John, venez vite, Elizabeth veux vous voir. Et j'ai une sacrée surprise pour vous !

John : Elle vas bien ?

Carson : Oui, elle a juste accouché.

John : Quoi !! Mais vous aviez dit qu'il ne devait pas arriver avant deux ou trois semaines !

Il pris le chemin de l'infirmerie en courrant, Carson le suivant avec peine.

Carson : En ce qui concerne les accouchements, rien n'est jamais sur. Et vous ne vouliez pas savoir à l'avance, alors je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils seraient en avance…

John : Elizabeth va bien ?

Carson : Oui, elle est juste un peu fatiguée.

John : Et le bébé aussi ?

Carson : Ils vont bien tout les trois…

A ces mots John fut estomaqué. Il s'arrêta, forçant Carson à faire de même.

John : Tout les trois ?…

Carson : Oui, Elizabeth a eu des triplés…

John : Des triplés…

Et il tombas dans les pommes. Au beau milieu du couloir… Carson ne réussit pas a le réveiller tout de suite. Il allait appeler une équipe de brancardiers quand John se réveilla. Il bondit sur ses pieds, pris Carson pas les épaules, le fixant dans les yeux.

John : Vous este sur Carson ? On a vraiment eu des triples ?

Carson : Oui. Deux filles et un garçon… Elizabeth s'inquiète un peu d'ailleurs pour la logistique… vous n'avez qu'un berceau…

John : Ca je peux m'arranger pour le résoudre…

Il partit en courrant encore plus vite pour l'infirmerie. Il trouva Elizabeth debout devant un lit où se trouvaient trois nourrissons. Elle avait complètement perdu son gros ventre. Il la pris dans ses bras et le souleva pour la taire tournoyer.

Elizabeth : John… John, pose-moi s'il te plait !..

Il la reposa au sol et l'embrassa…

John : Excuse-moi, mais ca fait trois mois que je rêve de pouvoir a nouveau t'embrasser sans avoir a passer par dessus ton ventre… d'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris, ils étaient trois à squatter ?

Elizabeth : Oui… Mon amour, je te présente Susan, Jill et Peter Sheppard… Nos enfants…

Dans les années qui suivirent, la terre et Atlantis connurent une grande période de paix, due a la disparition des Orii et des Wraiths grâce à une intervention des anciens. L'existence des projets Atlantis et porte des étoiles furent dévoilés aux Terriens, qui mirent cinq ans à se mettre d'accort sur l'utilisation de la porte et des technologies qui s'y rapportaient. Ils y parvirent finalement grâce a une intervention d'Elizabeth qui leur fit honte en leur parlant des autres peuples de la galaxie de pégase et de ce qu'ils avaient supportés, alors qu'eux se déchiraient à propos de point futiles et insignifiants… Sur toute la Terre, une fois l'excitation de l'annonce passée, les membres de SG-1 et de l'expédition Atlantis devinrent de véritables légendes vivantes et transmirent ce qu'ils avaient appris au contact des anciens, permettant à de nombreuses personnes de s'élever, sur Terre et sur Pégase…

Fin…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous en dites quoi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! les commentaires, c'est ici : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ça serait hyper sympas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
